User blog:LaytonPuzzle27/Olympic Goddess Pretty Cure
The story starts out at an archeological dig site somewhere in Greece. Archeologists have uncovered an underground tomb. Two Japanese archeologists and their archeological daughter yet to be named go to check out the dig site. As they explore the tomb the girl feels a dreadful presence for some reason. Eventually they manage to reach the end of the tomb where there’s a large chamber with a chest in the middle of it and girl’s feelings of dread get stronger. Out of curiosity her parents start to remove the straps of the chest to open it. Just as they are about to remove the last strap the girl yells “Wait don’t open it!” But it is too late- the dark energy blasts right out of the chest. The parents realize that they have just opened none other than the infamous Pandora’s Box! The three are introduced to the main villains of this Pretty Cure show. Now freed from their prison the bad guys thank them for freeing them and they transform into dark energy balls to fly out of the tomb destroying any way out from the tomb for the three in the process. Trapped with her parents, saddened and devastated by what they have done in releasing all the evils of this world, the parents don’t know what to do, but the daughter forgives them. Just then she hears something coming from the chest they just opened. As she looks in it she sees a little box bouncing and crying out “Hey let me out!” The girl picks it up and starts to open it but her parents beg her not to open it, fearing there may be more evil stuff inside. She tells them for some reason she can feel something good inside it. As the box opens, five colored lights, the Olympic color scheme, fly out making a small hole in the roof. Then the reddish colored light flies back to her almost hitting her. As she opens her eyes she sees a floating spear right next to her. Suddenly a small fairy-like creature comes out of the small box she opened. The girl and her parents are introduced to a fairy name Elpis who thanks her for freeing her. After a funny argument with her two parents about opening the Pandora’s Box Elpis has another glimpse of our heroine who looks familiar to the fairy. The Fairy asks some questions to the girl like how she can sense evil. Sure enough the fairy tells the girl that she is a descendant of one of the five legendary Olympian Pretty Cure Goddesses and she is related to the Greek Goddess Athena. Elpis tells her about this legendary tale. Long ago in the ancient times of Greece there was once a great battle between the Gods from Olympus Mons and the demons from the Hades underworld. In order combat the villains, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Elpis created powerful weapons for the five Goddesses to become the Pretty Cure warriors to combat this evil. And in the end they were triumphant. As the Goddesses were sealing the villains away in the chest they feared that one day in the future someone might open the box, so the goddesses gave up their powers and along with fairy Elpis agreed to be sealed in the chest as well, in hopes that their descendants would have a way to combat the bad guys. The girl asks the fairy about the other four lights that came out of the small box. Elpis replies that the other four lights went to the other four descendants of the Pretty Cure Goddesses. Understanding what to do the heroine picks up the spear and uses its powers to remove all the debris so that she, Elpis, and her parents can get out of the tomb. As they get out they see that one of the villains has summoned a monster and it is attacking the people at the dig site. Elpis tells the girl to transform and gives her a bracelet so that she can transform into Cure Athena. During the battle we learn that the spear she uses can also transform into a bow and arrow for final attack on the monster. Horrified at what he sees the bad guy retreats to warn his comrades. Even though the fight is over for now she is determined help her friend fairy Elpis to find the other four Pretty Cures and stop what the villains plan for Earth. Her parents are eager help her as well- after all, they want to make up for what they had done. Here are the Cures of this concept story: Cure Athena (Red), Cure Demeter (Green), Cure Artemis (Black), Cure Hestia (Yellow), Cure Aphrodite (Blue). Since this would be an Anniversary Pretty Cure show these Cures would encounter and help with other past Pretty Cure teams up to Hugtto! Pretty Cure, the international Pretty Cures from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure, and even Cure Echo. So what do you think of my concept story? Feel free to comment. Category:Blog posts